russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Jhazmyne Tobias as Annaliza
November 30, 2016 Jhazmyne Tobias Bida Best 2016 first runner-up Jhazmyne Tobias named herself as the newest Soap Opera Princess under IBC-13 and Secarats Artist Group, and is set to play Annaliza in the remake of the 80s soap opera slated for the daily primetime slot with a new title Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? featuring the young daughter as a high school classmate. A teenager name of Annaliza was renamed Garcia after Santiago (Julia Vega) and Querubin or Julie (Andrea Brillantes). Tobias suddenly burst into tears while walking on center stage when her first teleserye starrer was introduced to advertisers at the recently held IBC-13 trade event on November 18, Friday night at the NBC Tent in Taguig. Jhazmyne is an artist, pretty dancer, teen actress and model, as a Grade 7 student in Merry Knowledge Academe in 2015, Tobias said that she learn the story for the soap opera due to her schedule for acting and school. Like The Mall Princess Cherryz Mendoza (Glory Jane) and The Powerful Diva Via Saroca (You Light Up My Life) at Secarats under IBC-13, she is ready to be the gorgeous performer at IBC-13 where she got her role in the teleserye, The rising teen star of Secarats Artist Group is unveil for the role, which has been played the teenager in the likes of the late Julie Vega and Andrea Brillantes. "Magaling ako ni Annaliza," Tibias said. "Gagawin ko lahat, magaaral ako ng eskwela para mas ibang level ni Annaliza." Jhazmyne added that the show’s theme song Annaliza, sung by The Mall Princess and STMS premier talent Cherryz Mendoza, also touched her and moved her to tears. Apart from advertisers, Jhazmyne’s fellow cast members also warmly welcomed her on stage that includes the action star Sam Y.G., Cara Eriguel, Rizza Diaz, Alwyn Uytingco and Fred Lo as well as Rowell Santiago, Rita Avila, Luz Fernandez, Markki Stroem, Vickie Rushton, John Regala, Nina Jose, Melissa Ricks, Dino Guevarra, and Secarats young talents like Hiro Volante as her leading man, Renz Aytona, Angelina Cruz, Denise Canlas, Kyle Banzon, Franchesca Salcedo, Fenech Veloso and Yves Yamio. Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? is an endearing and heartwarming curriculum-based family drama that centers on the enduring love and spirit of a high school teenager despite all the struggles and miseries in her life. Last November 19, a teaser trailer for the upcoming soap was released, featuring Jhazmyne as Annaliza, the high school classmate in a classroom. The first ever project of Jhazmyne will do headlining a soap opera for IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services, the line producer of the sequestered network helmed by the owner Francisco Ahuan, Jr. Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?, is already taping last November 21, and is scheduled to air on IBC-13 this 2017. During the trailer scene as of November 19, Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? revolve the story of Annaliza (Jhazmyne), a high school teenager who learned in a classroom. As of November 26 in another trailer scene, Annaliza is known for being a prayerful and a contemplative person as she pray infront of Sto. Nino statue.